maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air
Episode Summary Are You Karate Kidding Me?: Mr. Han trains Dre to fight in order to beat Po in the martial arts tournament. The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air: A prawn named Will from District 10 moves in with his rich aunt, uncle, and cousin after being forced out by the government. Segments thumb|300px|right|Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the Computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] (Movie Parody of the Karate Kid) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #21: Birdfeeder Earrings (Parody of Birdfeeders) (Bad Idea Segment) #LeBrony Paper Towels (Ad Parody of Brawny Paper Towels/Spoof on LeBron James) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Doctors Bring a Chair (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD Rejected Auditions (Rejected... Segment) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Segment) #TMNTMZTV (Ad Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT)]/TV Parody of TMZ on TV) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Rooster Wakeup (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Middle-earth Fantasy Football (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Hammer Car (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #554: Convertible Submarines (Parody of Convertibles) (Bad Idea Segment) #B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Ad Parody) (Spoof on B.O.B. from Monsters vs. Aliens) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Rep. Department Job Interview (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] (TV Parody of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air/Movie Parody of District 9) (MAD Music Segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Fred's Rejected Audition continues " Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!" (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *In Are You Karate Kidding Me?, at the beginning the place was called Parray with Alfred on top, the video of Master Shifu sneezing and Po getting scared represented the Panda Sneezing video, the video was called RED panda sneezing by Po_Panda who has 13 videos. The video was 0:01 to 0:03 long and was watched in 240p. Other video suggestions included Mailman Act (Pokémon Park / WWER) Little Red Riding Hood Jacob! (Da Grinchy Code / Duck) and Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!) This website can represent many other video websites like YouTube, the referee of the Chicken Fight is possibly a grownup version of Ralph George Macchio (Ralph Macchio played Jaden Smith's part in the original ''Karate Kid''), and the competition included four teams. 1. Dre and Mr. Han (From The Karate Kid) 2. Po and Master Shifu (From Kung Fu Panda) 3. Yoda and Luke Skywalker (From Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) 4. Bella and Edward (From Twilight) *Second time Dora the Explorer appeared, first was in Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild (Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery). *In LeBrony Paper Towels, LeBron's team went from Cleveland, Ohio to Miami, Flordia (Also stopping at the Nashville tattoo in Tennessee), and LeBron cleans up an oil spill similar to the Gulf of Mexico oil spill. *Sixth appearance of the Rejected segment. *In MAD Rejected Audition Tapes, the auditions included: 1. Jay-Z as Spider-Man. 2. Michael Sorrentino (The Situation) as Sherlock Holmes 3. Tracy Morgan as a Na'vi (probably as Neytiri) 4. Fred Figglehorn as Edward Cullen *Octopus = A Balloon with many Strings and Snakes Sucking on a Watermelon. *In TMNTMZ, the crew dropped a piano on Leonardo DiCaprio instead of Leonardo the turtle. *In The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, E.T. was purple instead of brown, the aliens wrote on the poster District 10 sux, the magazine was called Vanity Fair, the store was called Fat Got Hic with a prawn in front of it wearing a shirt that had Invader Zim's Gir on it, and the posters said: 1. Joe's Picket Signs 50% off! 2. Get Out! 3. E.T. Go Home! (Reference to the Treehouse of Horror short) 4. Scrampi! 5. I'm MAD! 6. I'm Allergic to Shell Fish! 7. NO! *The way how B.O.B. growls is the same sound from the MAD growling transition. *The theme music of Are You Karate Kidding Me? is the same music from Everything is Better with Ninjas! *It's the second time The Situation appeared. First time was in S'UP / Mouse M.D. *Second appearance of the Bad Idea segment. *The quote "You Shall Not Pass!" was used again. First was in Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *Second appearance of the Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment. First appearance in The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Fourth time it makes a reference to Avatar. *2nd time, both of the episode's main segments are in the same animation. 1st was Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore. *This episode was originally the MAD Season 1 Finale, but it's not either. *This is the first time a segment has an original version. The second is [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]. That was also the third time SATSQ appeared. *This is the 10th time there is a bad word. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Fred Figglehorn, Man, Submarine Captain and Wrestler *Brian T. Delaney - Po, Carlton Banks and Rejected Auditions Announcer *Larry Dorf - Referee, Geoffrey Barbara Butler, Leonardo, Bad Idea Announcer and Dr. Watson *Dan Milano - Policeman, Raphael and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Kai-Lan, Dora, Woman, Anchorwoman, Woman with Bird Feeder Earrings and MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer *Kevin Shinick - Dre, Will Smith, Backpack, Yoda, Edward Cullen, E.T., The Shredder, Boy, The Situation, Tracy Morgan, Jake Smelly, Gandalf, Michelangelo, Donatello, Watson the Computer and the MAD News anchor *Ho Kwan Tse - Mr. Han *Gary Anthony Williams - Philip Banks, LeBron James and Jay-Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes